


Family History

by Ayita35730



Series: Puzzle Pieces [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy discovers Spike once had a Childe that Angel banished out of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family History

"Will you QUIT hovering you great poof!!" Spike groans as Angel rushes across the alleyway to Spike's side, fretting like a mother hen over his bruises, and Spike looks to Buffy for help. Buffy just grins and shrugs, because honestly they've both been extremely overprotective of Spike since he got staked, and if Angel weren't checking him she would be. 

"Traitor." Spike mumbles under his breath and Buffy just rolls her eyes. Angel finishes checking Spike over and leans in to kiss him, which Spike actually has no complaints about. He deepens the kiss and tangles his hand in his Sire's hair, holding him in place. Angel's hands grip Spike's slender hips and pulls him against his chest, his arms flexing protectively around his Childe. Spike can hear Buffy's footsteps approaching, probably to join in the fun, when suddenly a sharp pain flares in his head and he jerks out of Angel's grip and his hands shoot up to hold his head.

"SPIKE!" He hears both of his lovers scream and he looks up dazed into two pairs of concerned eyes. Spike's eyes lock with Angel's and he lets the older vampire support his weight as he breaths out quickly,fear seeping into his voice, "She's coming Angel. She knows, and she's coming."

Angel is still for a moment and then his eyes widen in comprehension and his subconsciously tightens his grip on the smaller man in his arms before growling viciously, "I won't let her near you. Or Buffy. "

"Hey speaking of me could one of you PLEASE tell me what the hell you are talking about?! Who?! Who is coming?!" Buffy says exasperated with her cryptic boyfriends and said boyfriends share a look before they both shake their heads and say "Not here."

Buffy snorts and rolls her eyes, looking skeptically at the both of them. "You two are irritating. This better be good."  
........2 HOURS LATER.............  
Buffy glares at guilty looking Spike and Angel who are curled up on their bed avoiding her eyes. "Talk. Now." She says in her Slayer voice, and both her boys glance at her nervously, before Spike sighs in defeat.  
"Buffy,luv, you know Angel and I were bastards, and that we did some things we aren't proud of. Well bout ten years after the Poof turned me We made a wager. "

Buffy raises her eyebrow, knowing she isn't going to like this story. "A wager huh? Care to elaborate? " She uses the same voice she used when Dawn got herself into trouble and shes slightly satisfied when Spike flinches like a scolded child. 

"Well, Buffy. It was was all about Dru to be honest." Angel hesitantly puts in. " You see, Will was teasing me about how I do everything perfectly, except when I made Drusilla. Don't misunderstand we both loved Dru, but she didn't turn out like I wanted. She was too crazy. Too crazy to truly raise into a formidable vampire Master, like I was well on my way to doing with William. Well Spike, being Spike of course taunted me, saying he could create a better Vampire Childe and accomplish what I failed with Drusilla."

Buffy's eyes widen in horror as she grasps where this was going. "Spike has a Childe?" She whispers and Spike nods sheepishly.  
"Angelus challenged me to basically put my money where my bloody big mouth is. But sod it all I did exactly that. I looked for months, months, for the perfect bint. I couldn't find one worth the trouble of turning. Then I found her, on accident, in a damned alleyway. I was ktrashed, bout to just go home and concede to the big poof when I was attacked by this crazy bitch outside the bar."

"Only you would find that kind of trouble." Angel grumbles and Spike flips him the bird before moving on. 

"She was a baby Slayer. Out of her gourd though. Crazy bird kept hitting me with a damned pipe, screaming at me to make her Daddy stop singing to the spiders. Well I was in a right pickle, to sloshed to properly fight back against her and caught off guard. Then I hear a yell, some cursing and the hitting stops. I look up and this other woman, high and all noble girl, has a another bloody pipe in her hands and is standing over a dead Slayer. Killed her, saving my demon hide as a human. And she just looks at me and says "You alright sir? That girl has been raving around here for days, but I never knew she'd try to kill someone. Poor thing must of lost her mind." She helps me up and I look at her, kiss her hand in thanks. I knew right then I was going to turn her. She was a firecracker, long flowing brown hair like Cordy's, chocolate brown eyes like the Poof's. She had this smirk that didn't belong on a proper lady's mouth and I had to have her, so I turned her."

" I nearly staked you that night, carrying her through the streets drunk. Stupid luck you weren't caught and burned." Angel grumbles and Spike just continues on like he never spoke. " I completely won. I drove her slightly mad, after I turned her, and she was so smart and fiery. She was the picture of a prefect Childe. If I wanted a murderess? She painted the town red. If I wanted her gentle? Puppies and kittens couldn't compete. Course this bloody bastard wouldn't admit I'd won, started saying he won because he made me and that trumped my Liza. " Spike huffs and Angel mumbles "It does...." 

Buffy nods in agreement dispite her shock as Spike snorts fondly and finishes. "Finally he got sick of me doting on my little Fallen Angel and made me send her on her way, blaming it on Dru's jealously. We both know HE'S the one who was jealous. " Spike says with an eye roll and Angel grips the blonde's hip growling and snarls "Damn right I was jealous. You were mine. Did you HEAR the way he talked about her Buffy, how could I not be jealous? He's lucky I never staked that girl." 

Buffy listens and nods dumbly, she's actually pretty jealous too, the way Spike spoke with such pride about her made the Slayer's blood boil as well. Spike was THEIR'S dammit. But she will dwell on that later. 

"So by the story time I'm guessing this Liza is coming."

Angel looks right in her eyes and she almost sees sympathy there. "Think Cordy's looks, Faiths attitude and crazy, Willow's brains, Darla's seductive allure, Spike's mouth and ability to annoy people, and Anya's glittering people skills. Not to mention complete and utter adoration of Spike, she won't do anything without his say so, so you can't even kill her." 

Buffy looks at both her vampire lovers and groans and hides her face in her hands. 

"I shoulda just staked the both of you. Now i gotta deal with your ass crazy family."

**Author's Note:**

> This OC will likely appear in the next oneshot, but is not planned to become a major character nor love interest at this time. Those three have all they can handle.


End file.
